At present, a screen of a terminal device presents different colors mainly by superimposing three colors of RGB (Red, Green, Blue). B presents high-energy short-wave blue light. If the blue light is too much, it will cause eye diseases, macular degeneration, and the like. Therefore, many manufacturers adopt a method of filtering out part of the blue light to protect user's eyes.
However, a screen luminance is formed by a ratio of RGB. Since the part of the blue light is filtered out when color temperature is adjusted, reduction in the blue light inevitably leads to reduction in the luminance. If the blue light is filtered out too much, the luminance will be very low. Therefore, the user cannot see the screen clearly, thereby affecting normal use of the user.